Who ya gunna call?
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: Danny wakes up in a strange place with Sam and Dean interrogating him. The problem: They think he's an innocent vessel that's being used by an evil ghost. And when Dean tries to kill the ghost by killing Danny, the teenager has to take drastic measures. ((Reviews are welcome! Just a 1 chapter story 'cause i was bored :P ))


"Hey, wake up." Dean slapped the ghost tied up in the chair.

Danny awoke rather quickly thanks to the sharp pain of the hit. He looked around, it took him a few seconds because he was a little dazed. Every question anybody in this situation would have thought of was rolling around in his head.  
He was tied up with chains on a chair in the middle of a room. The room had symbols painted on the walls and a very firmilliar symbol on the roof.. A... A pentagram! Danny remembered the name because of his friend Sam, she's goth and she- oh no! Sam!... And Tucker of course. But.. Where were they?

"Where are my friends?" Danny asked, his eyes glowing with rage.

"Your friends? Oh, you mean the two kids you were with? Dean.." Sam Winchester looked at his brother.

"What?" Dean impatiently replied.

"I-I think this is a vessel. Maybe, I don't know... Maybe it powered down for a while." Sam whispered.

"A vessel? So this thing is using this kid? Should we tell the kid what's going on?" Dean responded.

"He has a right to know." Sam then faced Danny. "Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"That's nice. Where are my friends?" Danny tried to break free of the chains, but it seemed really difficult, even for his ghost strength.

"The chick put up a fight but the geek ran away screaming." Dean explained.

The chick? Sam. The geek? Tucker. Obviously, Danny thought.

"What happened to her?" Danny's eyes glowed again, the thought of these two hurting Sam was... No, why would they hurt her? She has nothing to do with this.. Whatever this is.

"She's fine. You three were in an alley, right? An abandoned alley?" Sam interrogated the teen.

Well, if you count 10 ghosts and Skulker 'abandoned' yeah, it was definitely abandoned. Since Danny took care of 'em, it may have looked abandoned.

"More or less. What happened to the girl?" Danny repeated.

"She saw our guns and ran to call the police." Dean held his side.

"Not before getting a few good punches on Dean here." Sammy smiled.

"Never hit a girl, Sam." His brother told him.

"Well, she sure hit you." Sam joked. "Anyways, kid, what's your name?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." Danny honestly replied.

"What? Why not?" Dean asked.

"Let me see, you two kidnap me and drag me in this... Where are we? A basement? It smells like a basement. A mix of beer and... Salt? Oh and blood. Really big smell of blood. Please tell me you're some sort of hunters and not murderers." Danny looked around the room again, now realizing that the symbols are painted on with blood. Piecing together that info with the pentagram, Danny came to a gruesome discovery. "Satanists."

* * *

"Satanists?" Dean laughed "Oh boy, you couldn't be more wrong. We hate Satan."

"Yeah, a real dick. Trust me, I'd know. He's an ass-hole." Sam sighed.

"What?" Danny questioned, they think they know Satan. Welp, they're insane.

"Nothing. Look, we have to fill you in on a few things in a short amount of time, who knows when it could come out again. Okay, kid. You know the things your parents said don't exist? Like demons, were-wolves and ghosts? Well they exist." Dean told Danny in all seriousness.

"Ghosts exist? Nooo." Danny tried to hold back his laughter. He managed to talk in the most sarcastic manner possible.

"Yeah, they do. And we've got bad news for you. We.. We think one is possessing you." Sam informed.

"Possessing me?" Danny asked, possessing? Is that anything like over-shadowing? Danny's never been able to 'possess' someone before.

"Yeah, like taking over your body and forcing you to do stuff. Usually you don't remember, lucky for you." Dean answered.

"Oh, so exactly like over-shadowing." Danny huffed.

"No, over-shadowing's a bit differen... Wait, how do you know about over-shadowing?" Sam looked at his brother "if the ghost is out already we need to-"

"Whoa, whoa! Look, I know about over-shadowing because of a T.V show!" Danny exclaimed. He figured the longer he could stall these two, the longer he had to figure out a plan to get out of here.

"Oh yeah, what show?" Dean began to pull out a shotgun.

"Um..." What's that show Sam always watches? Come on, Danny. He thought. "Paranormal."

"Paranormal? What's that about?" Sam smiled, trying to look like a good guy to the (non) frightened kid.

"Oh, it's a show based off some book series... Uh... Supernatural, I think. It's about two brothers-" Danny began to talk but stopped because of the looks that Sam and Dean were giving him.

"We.. We know what it's about." Sam quietly said.

"Damn it, Chuck." Dean punched a wall, didn't break the wall, probably hurt his hand, but he still punched a wall.

"So... You two think I'm possessed by a ghost? How're you stopping... The ghost?" The teenager wanted to know.

"You're taking this well." Sam smiled. "Well, we dipped those chains in salt so the ghost can't use any of it's powers. Like, moving things, breaking things, throw people across rooms just by looking at them."

"No way! Ghosts can do that!" Danny seemed too excited but the brothers didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Now, the only reason we came to Amity Park is because we heard that your town has a popular ghost that the townspeople want taken care of. In fact we've been paid handsomely by a wealthy man to see to the matter at hand. He gave us the exact co-ordinates where the ghost will be." Dean explained.

'Vlad. Vlad paid these two to hunt me and kept me busy by sending Skulker and his goons to the alley. When i get out of here, I'm going to give a few words to that fruit-loop.' Danny thought.

"Listen, kid, how old are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm 15." Danny replied.

"15..." Dean looked at his brother sympathetically. The look of 'we can't do it but we have to anyways.'

"Dean, no." Sam shook his head. "He's a minor."

"Kill the kid, kill the ghost, right?" Dean said.

"What?" Danny looked worried.

"Dean, we don't know if it'll work. Ghosts can jump into any vessel, with or without an anti-possession tattoo. That only works for demonic possession. You or me could get possessed. We can't take that chance." Sam reasoned with his brother but stubborn Dean didn't want to listen.

"We'll have to. That Masters guy won't pay us until-" Dean was interrupted by Danny.

"Okay, time to come clean." Danny sighed.

"What do you mean?" Dean raised the shotgun.

Danny looked at the two. "Easier to show you."

With that, the transformation occurred. Danny Fenton's hair changed colour to white, his outfit changed entirely, and his eyes glowed green. However, he was still tied to the chair.

Dean tried to shoot at the boy but Danny went intangible before he could. Danny (in intangibility mode) escaped from the chair and waited until Dean's gun was out of bullets. Then he appeared behind the chair.

"Hey! Please don't shoot!" Danny shouted as Dean grabbed a hand-gun from the back of his shirt.

"Why not?" Dean looked at the kid, trigger at ready.

"Dean, let him explain." Sam agreed with Danny.

"Shoot first, ask questions later, Sam." Dean grunted.

"You're not really going to give me a choice, are you?" Danny asked innocently.

"I'll give you 2 seconds then I'm shooting." Dean told him.

"Dean! Come on, let him talk." Sam defended.

"One." Dean tightened his finger on the trigger.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

Right before Dean shouted "two!" Danny quickly acted. He went intangible again and overshadowed Dean.

* * *

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean's eyes glowed green as he rubbed his fore-head. "No, not really, sorry." He noticed the gun in Dean's hand, made a disgusted look and dropped it.

"You're the ghost then." Sam went to pick up the gun Danny dropped.

"Yeah. Hey!" Danny/Dean looked at Sam, who had the gun aimed at him.

"You're possessing my brother. What am I supposed to do?" Sam replied.

"He was aiming a gun at me, what was *I* supposed to do?" Danny/Dean quoted. "Besides, I'm not possessing him. I'm-"

"You're overshadowing him. That's how you knew about it. There is no TV show based off the Supernatural books." Sam called his bluff. "You were lying."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I lied. Well, not about the TV show, that part was true." Danny admitted.

"Damn." Sam huffed.

"But would you blame me? You two LOCKED ME UP IN A BASEMENT. Come on." Danny/Dean told him.

"That's true. Still." Sam sighed and lowered the gun. "So, what are you?"

"Um... I think they call me a.. A halfa." Danny/Dean rubbed the back of Dean's neck.

"Halfa? Never heard of it." Sam responded.

"Yeah, didn't think you would. It's sort of a demi-ghost. I'm half-ghost, half-human." Danny/Dean answered.

"And that's how you can appear human. So you weren't possessed." Sam continued "But we were paid to kill you."

"Yeah, paid by Vlad. That fruit-loop. You two got duped. Which makes you fruit-loops too." Danny/Dean insulted.

"You know Vlad Masters?" Sam asked.

"Oh, boy do I know Vlad Masters. He's my Unkie Vlad who tries to off me on a daily basis. Oh, and he's also a halfa. That's why he wants to get rid of me... Well, that and he loves my mom. Eww." Danny/Dean replied.

"I don't understand. Did you... Die?" Sam looked at his brother.. Not his brother, the boy overshadowing his brother.

"Uhh.. Maybe? I.. I don't know. There was a great big flash... A white light maybe? You know, I could have been mostly dead. There's a difference." Danny/Dean laughed.

"Now's not the time for obscure movie references!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sorry. Look, I got Vlad and this town under-control. You two might as well leave." Danny/Dean told him.

"As soon as you leave my brother." Sam demanded.

"Will he still want to shoot me?" Danny/Dean asked.

"Want to? Yeah probably. But, if what you're saying is true and you are overshadowing him, he can hear everything we're saying. So, he won't shoot you. Now that he knows the facts. He will be pissed you used him as a meat-suit." Sam smirked.

"Meat-suit? New one." Danny/Dean made an odd face at that remark. And with that, Danny proceeded to stop overshadowing Dean, and re-appear beside Sam.

"Geez, kid. I feel like i have a hangover." Dean rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, that tends to happen. I don't know what a hangover is but the head-ache will go away in a few minutes." Danny smiled.

"What about our money?" Dean looked at his brother.

Sam sighed "It's not like we get paid anyways."

"Hey, I know this isn't my place. But I have a way to get payback on Vlad *and* get you two the money he promised." Danny grinned.

"Really? How?" Sam asked.

"When I was in the alley, was holding a thermos. Do you two have it?" Danny's eyes glowed green.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked in Vlad's mansion carrying Danny's body.

"So you two actually did it? Well, that Crowley guy was right. Usually i don't take advice from strangers but-" Vlad was interrupted by the older Winchester.

"Look, we just killed a teenage kid. We don't feel good about it. Can you just quit the chatting and just get the money so we can get the hell outa dodge." Dean demanded.

"Yes, of course. Right away." Vlad walked into a room for a few seconds.

"Did he say Crowley?" Sam looked at his brother.

"That dick. He sent us this job so that-" Dean was going to continue but Vlad walked back inside the room.

"Yes, here you boys are $1000. Do with it what you will." Vlad handed the wad of cash to Dean who was empty handed.

He then walked over to Danny's body (held by Sam) "See, Daniel. I always win. I can't wait for your funeral, I'll get to talk with my darling Maddie. Oh, and I can pin your death on your idiot father. Just a quick overshadow will take care of that. However, I think I will miss you Daniel. I'll miss our fighting. Your extremely un-witty banter and... Hmm... I think I'll even miss you calling me a 'Fruit-loop"

Danny opened his eyes "Well, you won't miss it for long, fruit-loop." He reached into his pocket, pulled out the thermos and with that, sucked Vlad into the Fenton Thermos. Where he will be placed into the ghost-zone and out of Danny's hair. At least until he comes back from his portal.

Danny could make it to his curfew on time and without nearly as much ghosts on the loose, at least for a few days. It was a good day. Except for the part where Danny got kidnapped, that was hard to explain to Tucker and Samantha. But he managed. As for the Winchesters, they stayed around for a couple days, watching Danny fight some ghosts, kick their asses and send them into a place called the 'Ghost Zone.' After that, Dean got too confused and (after realizing there are no good burger places anywhere, the only one in the town sucks, it's even in the name 'Nasty Burger.) he vowed never to return. Why would he need to? Why would any hunter need to? The brothers and Danny said their good-byes and Sam and Dean left Amity Park for good, knowing they left it in safe hands.


End file.
